The Purfect Present
by RedHal
Summary: Frightmare Before Christmas Spoiler.  In the spirit of the Christmas truce, Danny decides to give Vlad a present.  Absolutely NO SLASH.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

A/N: I was working on a D.P. story where the main story takes place during Christmas and this came to mind. I know it's not Christmas, but I work retail

Summary: It's Christmas Time, Danny had learned his lesson about the true spirit of the holidays and he decides to use the Ghostly Christmas Truce as an excuse to TORTURE Vlad

**The Perfect Present **

Danny was sitting on his bed with a smile. His hatred for Christmas had been moved to poetry. But that didn't matter. And thanks to the Christmas Truce, he had the night off of his ghost hunting duties.

The smile came off his face. In the spirit of the holidays, he SHOULD probably do something for his father's 'friend' Vlad. But what does one do for a bitter old man who is out to murder his best friend, marry the widow, and make the son his evil apprentice.

A smirk formed on Danny's face as he thought of the PERFECT present

He bolted out of the room and nearly ran into Jazz

"Danny? Where are you going?" she asked

"I've got to get Plasmius a present!" Danny called out as he continued running

Jazz blinked in confusion. Did Danny just say he was going to get his arch enemy a CHRISTMAS GIFT?

Once Danny was out of the ghost shield, he ducked behind a tree and went ghost. He hoped the place where he was going was still open

It was, but they were closing

The shop owner opened the already locked door when he saw the ghost boy

"Hello Phantom" the woman greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I just figured I should probably get a gift for one of my family's friend." Danny said

"You still remember your family?" she asked as if it was the saddest story since 'Romeo and Juliet'

"My 'death' WAS pretty recent" Danny told her

"What are you looking for?" she asked letting him in

Danny told her what he had in mind

"I'll let you take a look" she told him as she led him to a back room

Danny looked at all the choices he had. Finally, he saw one that caught his eyes. After all, most super villains had one of these.

"Perfect" Danny said when he saw the one that screamed his arch foe. He then looked at the description and slammed his hand into his face.

Stupid Christmas Truce

"You better appreciate this Vlad" Danny said through gritted teeth

0000

Danny filled out what needed to be filled out and took the gift back to his house. Danny wrapped a box with green and gold wrapping paper just as his mother knocked and took it upon herself to enter

"Danny it's ti…what is that?"

"Just a Christmas gift for an…old friend" Danny said making a bit of a face

"I'm glad to see you're starting to get into the Christmas spirit" Maddie said walking up to her son and hugging him. "And I'm sorry about these past 14 Christmases. We had no idea we were hurting you and your sister. We were just so wrapped up in the argument, we got lost"

"It's alright Mom…Danny Phantom helped straighten things out…in a weird sort of way. Now instead of Christmas, I hate poetry"

Maddie rolled her eyes and messed up her son's hair

"Who's the friend this is for?" Maddie asked as she looked at the actual gift

"Would you believe Vlad?" Danny asked her

"If it was anything else but that, no" Maddie told him with a laugh as she knew the irony of the gift "How are you going to give it to him?"

"I'm blackmailing Phantom to play the part of Santa" Danny said with a sly, almost evil, smirk

"What do you have against him?" she asked

"If I told you, it defeats the whole 'blackmail' concept" he told her

Once Maddie left the room, Danny picked up a small pendant and used a tiny ecto-blast to carve out an inscription. He then put the pendant on what looked to be a collar and then put the collar on the gift itself. He then gently placed the item into the box and then covered the box with a lid covered in holes

"Vlad is going to love you" Danny said before going to his door. "JAZZ!"

"What?" Jazz hissed as she opened the door.

"Do me a favor" he told her as he shoved the gift into her arms and he wrote an explanation note. "Take this to the school and pass it on to Phantom. I told Mom Phantom's delivering it and I think she may try to follow"

"Got it" she said as Danny flew out the window, landed on the street just inside the ghost shield, turned human, went through the shield, and then turned ghost again before flying off. "MOM! I'M GOING TO DROP THE GIFT OFF FOR DANNY!"

Jazz took the gift and put it in the front seat of her car, climbed in behind the wheel, and peeked into the present to see what Danny got the Froot-Loop. She smiled sweetly. Her brother DID have his moments

A few minutes later, she met up with Danny Phantom who took the gift from her and then took off to deliver it.

When he got to the Chalet, he found Vlad sound asleep…cuddling with a doll of Maddie Fenton. Danny made a gagging face before dropping what was probably Vlad's ONLY Christmas present at the foot of the bed. He took one more look at his arch foe, tempted to do something immature like draw a mustache on the foe…or replace the Maddie doll with a Action-Jack, but in the spirit of Christmas he resisted.

But he made a mental note of this for April Fool's Day.

0000

At a more reasonable hour in the morning, Vlad woke up with a yawn as he stretched. It was Christmas morning. He pouted as he realized this as he had no family and the only friend he had, he hated.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a dark green package with gold ribbon. There was a note on it

_To: Vlad_

_From: Danny_

_Look, as there's apparently a Christmas truce in the Ghost Zone and I've figured out the spirit of Christmas, I figured that since you've been a big help by helping me gain experience in my powers I should get you something. But don't think this is a peace offering. I'm still never going to be your son. I'm Jack and Maddie Fenton's son and proud of it. _

_Anyways, I got the gift from the Humane Society so it was already named. I put the name on a collar which I THINK you will like. Enjoy_

Confused, Vlad opened the present and looked in

"Daniel" he growled through gritted teeth

"Meow" the item in the box said cocking its head in a confused manner

Vlad picked up the pure white kitten and looked at the collar to see the name of the creature that his arch foe picked out

_Maddie Masters_

"You are kinda cute" Vlad admitted

The kitten rubbed her head against his chin.

"You have your moments Daniel" Vlad sighed

He wasn't alone for Christmas

The End

A/N: I figured Vlad needed a bit of a break. Don't get me wrong. I can't stand him. But I figured I'd answer the question: where did he get Maddie Cat?

Also, I haven't forgotten my other stories and I do intend to do a second chapter for Spring Break…I've just had some serious writer's block for that and my JLAD stories.


End file.
